Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool and a coating method thereof.
Description of the Prior Art
In a tool and a coating method thereof disclosed in TW564216, a plastic sleeve member is disposed around a center of a hand tool main body, and a grip sleeve is disposed around between an area near the plastic sleeve member and a tail portion of the hand tool main body; therefore, different color combinations of the plastic sleeve member and the grip sleeve create different visual perceptions.
However, the tool and the coating method thereof mentioned above present simple color variation with only two colors on a grip portion, so the tool and the coating method thereof is unable to produce complicated picture-text patterns. To present texts or patterns on the grip portion of the tool, a manufacturer usually prints the picture-text pattern by printing, but the picture-text pattern is usually abraded and becomes unrecognizable due to long-term use. In addition, in the tool and the coating method thereof, only the grip portion is coated, so a head portion is not protected; therefore, a metal surface becomes less beautiful after long-term use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.